Pippi meets Thomas & Friends
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: N/A
1. Pippi Moves to Island of Sodor

**Ringo Starr:** Thomas is a tank engine who lives at the big station of the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines can take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go on rest. Thomas thinks no engine works has hard as he does.

**Tom Clements:** And best all ever... In the real world there was a little house. And on the room was a sofa. But, in an ordinary sofa, in an ordinary room. Are extraordinary heroes standing by mysterious by the zoom! There are alive kids as they walking with foot. And they shoving all the problems around the world. They are called... the Strange Children.

Pippi is packing things for her trip, when Tommy and Annika came in.

"Hi, Pippi. We came to tell you that we hope you have a fun at the Sodor." Annika said.

"Oh, thank you. I certainly will, especially since you guys are coming along." Pippi said.

"What do you mean, 'since we're coming along'?" Tommy asked.

"Oh dear, I guess I forgot to tell you." Pippi said. "I already discussed it with your your parents, too, and they said it's fine."

"Yay!" Tommy and Annika cheered as they rejoiced and left to get packed.

**Village: Harbor (2 days later)**

Two days later at the harbor, Pippi, Tommy and Annika have their things packed and are ready to leave on a ship.

"Bye Tommy, bye Annika!" Mrs. Settergren said.

"Why don't you send us a postcard while you're there?" Mr. Settergren suggested.

"We will!" Annika said from the ship.

Then, the ship left the harbor and out into the open sea.


	2. Pippi & the Two Tenders

Michael Angelis: One morning, Gordon was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal.

James: That's the third load of coal you had today, Gordon.

Michael Angelis: Said James.

James: Some might say you're being rather greedy.

Gordon: I'm an important engine.

Michael Angelis: Replied Gordon.

Gordon: Important engines need plenty of coal, but I doubted if you would understand that, James.

Michael Angelis: James snorted and went about his work.

Pippi: Found two.

Duck: I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Gordon. It might give you boiler-ache.

Gordon: Pah!

Michael Angelis: Said Gordon.

Gordon: What's this? Educating Gordon day? First James, and now you, Duck. Big engines have big needs. Little engines are just annoying.

Duck: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Michael Angelis: Laughed Duck.

Michael Angelis: There emergent out of his sheds were two shiny tenders.

Gordon: Now, if I had two tenders.

Michael Angelis: Said Gordon.

Gordon: I wouldn't need to stop so often. And I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines.

Driver: Those tenders belong to a visitor.

Michael Angelis: Replied his driver. Diesel sidled up alongside.

Diesel: Everyone knows that tenders are a mark and distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over, and we don't need tenders to make us important, not even one.

Michael Angelis: Gordon was most upset.

Gordon: I'm not happy.

Duck: I know.

Michael Angelis: Put in Duck brightly.

Duck: It's boiler-ache.

Gordon: It's not boiler-ache.

Michael Angelis: Protested Gordon.

Gordon: It's...

Henry: Of course it is.

Michael Angelis: Interrupted Henry.

Henry: That water's bad. Your boiler must be full of sludge. Have a good wash-out, then you feel a different engine.

Gordon: Don't be vulgar.

Michael Angelis: Huffed Gordon.

Tom Clements: Numberjack Two was very great. Especially for Gordon, who was much better already.

Michael Angelis: But Henry started complaining. He banged some trucks angrily.

Henry: I always worked hard enough for two.

Michael Angelis: He puffed.

Henry: I deserved another tender.

Michael Angelis: Duck whispered something to Donald. He was going to play a trick on Henry.

Duck: Henry?

Michael Angelis: He asked innocently.

Duck: Would you like my tenders?

Henry: Yours?! What have you got to do with tenders?

Duck: All right.

Michael Angelis: Said Duck.

Duck: The deals off. Would you like them, Donald?

Donald: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor.

Michael Angelis: Replied Donald.

Duck: It is a great honor.

Michael Angelis: Continued Duck thoughtfully.

Duck: But I'm only a tank engine. Perhaps James might...

Henry: I'm sorry I was rude.

Michael Angelis: Said Henry hastily.

Henry: How many tenders have you and when can I have them?

Duck: Uh, hmm, I have six and you can have them this evening.

Henry: Six lovely tenders!

Michael Angelis: Chortled Henry.

Henry: What a splendid sight I'll be.

Michael Angelis: But Henry wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six tenders were very old, dirty and filled with boiler sludge.

Gordon: Have a good wash-out, Henry?

Michael Angelis: Called a voice.

Gordon: That's right. You'll feel a different engine now.

Michael Angelis: Henry was not sure, but he thought his voice belongs to Gordon's.


	3. Pippi & Bulstrode

**Tom Clements:** In the sheep feild, little lambs wondered around in the tracks and some engines won't get thought.

**Tom Clements:** After the night, the wind have blown the little tree down on the road.

**Tom Clements:** After the strange children have finished. Is time for Pippi, Tommy, and Annika to do Percy sorting out before is time for a Very Strange Kids.

**The Fat Controller:** And sorting out is was a harbor.

**Percy:** In you go, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika.

**Tom Clements:** Said Percy.

**Percy:** This should be trouble with Bulstrode.

**Pippi:** Who's Bulstrode?

**Tom Clements:** Pippi, Tommy, and Annika went into Percy and set off to the harbor while his driver explain to them.

**Driver:** Bulstrode is disagreeable barge. He never stops complaining.

**Michael Angelis:** His driver was right about Bulstrode. Today, the barge was more bad temper than ever.

**Bulstrode:** Come on! Come on! Why aren't you trucks where you should be?

**Trucks:** There's no engine, and we can only go where we put!

**Michael Angelis:** Shouted the trucks.

**Trucks:** You're in the wrong place, not us!

**Michael Angelis:** When Percy arrived, Bulstrode was sulking and the trucks were crosser still.

**Trucks:** Our stone is for Bulstrode. Please put us in a siding so that we can load him up and be rid of him.

**Michael Angelis:** But the trucks were being careless. As Percy was lining them up, they burst through some buffers.

**Trucks:** Help! Help!

**Michael Angelis:** They wailed. But it was too late.

(Percy pushes the trucks one by one on top of Bulstrode and is left horrified)

**Tommy:** Oh my, goodness!

**Bulstrode:** Oof!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried Bulstrode.

**Bulstrode:** I'm sinking!

**Trucks:** Serves you right!

**Michael Angelis:** Giggled the trucks.

**Trucks:** You're always barging in and moaning.

**Michael Angelis:** It took a very long time to clear the mess.

**Tom Clements:** Percy, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika watched as Bulstrode was tow and set off to the beach.

**Workmen:** There you are.

**Michael Angelis:** Said the workmen.

**Workmen:** Now you just stay here. Children can play you all day and at long last you'll be useful.


	4. Pippi & Caroline

**Players:** Wake up, Caroline.

**Michael Angelis:** They said to their old car.

**Players:** The chase was on.

**Michael Angelis:** Caroline coughed crossly and rolled down the road. Stepney wasn't hurrying. Caroline soon came up behind. Caroline: Toot! Toot!

**Michael Angelis:** She wailed.

**Tom Clements** The players shouted but Stepney was still too far for his driver and fireman and even all the strange children to see or hear properly. They completely misunderstood.

**Pippi:** Look at these players. They want a race.

**Tommy:** Let's give them. Faster you can, Stepney!

**Michael Angelis:** Poor Caroline wasn't happy at all. She rattled along at twice her usual speed.

**Caroline:** I shouldn't be treated like this.

**Michael Angelis:** she grumbled.

**Caroline:** This pace is too hot for my system. It'll fuse all my circuits.

**Michael Angelis:** Suddenly, Stepney was nowhere to be seen.

**Caroline:** Hurrah!

**Michael Angelis:** cried Caroline.

**Caroline:** That silly train has run into a hole so we can't catch it. I can go home now.

**Michael Angelis:** But she couldn't. Her driver pounded Caroline on up the steep hill and then the other side towards the station. Stepney was already here when Caroline cluttered in.

**Players:** We need our ball back!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried the players and explained everything. The ball was nestled in some straw and the third truck from the van.

**Player:** We found it!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried the player.

**Player:** Oh, you couldn't help it.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied the player.

**Player:** Now we must get back quickly.

**Annika:** Yes. Off their way to the game!

**Pippi:** No.

**Tommy:** Why no, Pippi?

(Pippi show Tommy and Annika at Caroline, her radiator's overheated.)

**Annika:** Look at Caroline.

**Pippi: **She's worn out.

**Michael Angelis:** And she was.


	5. Pippi & Daisy

**Tom Clements:** Thomas, his friends and all the Pippi Longstocks were worried. Pippi were doing a spinning high wire and land into the party cake and she cause a lot of trouble.

**Pippi:** Sir? Do you think she leaves when Tommy and Annika feels better and come back?

**The Fat Controller:** That depends.

**Ringo Starr:** Said the Fat Controller.

**The Fat Controller:** Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable.

**The Fat Controller:** Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want a rest after her journey.

**Ringo Starr:** Daisy was hard to pleased. She shuddered at the engine shed.

**Daisy:** This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves.

**Ringo Starr:** Next, they tried the carriage shed.

**Daisy:** This is better.

**Ringo Starr:** Said Daisy.

**Daisy:** But whatever is that rubbish?

**Tom Clements:** The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, some goods train and some Trucks who were most offended.

**Annie/Clarabel:** We won't stay here to be insulted.

**Ringo Starr:** They fumed.

**Tommy:** Guys, how we ment to sort things out for Daisy?

**Annika:** I think we better move our trucks out of the shed so we won't hurt feelings.

**Thomas:** And I'll take my coaches away.

**Tom Clements:** Said Thomas.

**Toby:** And mine.

**Tom Clements:** Agreed Toby.

**Percy:** And all my trucks.

**Tom Clements:** Said Percy. Soon they get to work. The engines and all the kids woke next morning felt exhausted and yawned.

**Ringo Starr:** Daisy on the other hand felt bright and cheerful.

**Daisy:** Oooh! Oooh!

**Ringo Starr:** She tooted. As she came out of the yard and back to the station.

**Daisy:** Look at me.

**Ringo Starr:** She purred to the passengers.

**Daisy:** I'm the latest diesel, highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now.

**Ringo Starr:** The passengers waited for Daisy to start, but she didn't. She saw that the milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant.

**Daisy:** Do they except me to pull that?

**Driver:** Surely.

**Ringo Starr:** Said her driver.

**Driver:** You can pull one van.

**Daisy:** I won't.

**Ringo Starr:** Said Daisy.

**Daisy:** Percy can do it. He loves messing about with trucks.

**Ringo Starr:** She began to shudder violently.

**Driver:** Nonsense.

**Ringo Starr:** Said her driver.

**Daisy's Driver:** Come on now, back down.

**Ringo Starr:** Daisy lurched backwards. She was so cross that she blew a fuse.

**Daisy:** Told you.

**Ringo Starr:** She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her but it was no use.

**Daisy:** It's fitter's orders.

**Ringo Starr:** She said.

**Passengers:** What is?

**Daisy:** My fitter's a very nice man. He comes every week and exams me carefully. "Daisy," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is.

**Ringo Starr:** Finished Daisy.

**Stationmaster:** Stuff and nonsense.

**Ringo Starr:** Said the stationmaster.

**Shunter:** I can't understand.

**Ringo Starr:** Said the shunter.

**Shunter:** Whatever made the Fat Controller send us such a feeble...

**Daisy:** Feeble? Feeble?!

**Ringo Starr:** Spluttered Daisy.

**Daisy:** Let me...

**Passengers:** Stop arguing!

**Ringo Starr:** Grumbled the passengers.

**Passengers:** We're late already.

**Ringo Starr:** So they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She can now enjoyed her journey.

**Daisy:** That's a good story.

**Ringo Starr:** She chuckled.

**Daisy:** I'll do just what work I choose, and no more.

**Ringo Starr:** But she said it to herself.


	6. Pippi & Donald & Douglas

**Ringo Starr:** Donald and Douglas are twins and had arrived from Scotland to help the Fat Controller, but only one engine had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. The Fat Controller had given them numbers, Donald 9 and Douglas 10, but he was still planning to send one engine home.

**Ringo Starr:** There was a break van in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald his twin was angry.

**Donald:** You're a muckle nuisance!

**Ringo Starr:** Said Donald.

**Donald:** It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting.

**Spiteful Break Van:** You can't.

**Ringo Starr:** Said the van.

**Spiteful Break Van:** I'm essential.

**Donald:** Och! Are you?!

**Ringo Starr:** Donald burst out.

**Donald:** You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all set is done. Spite Douggie, would ya? Take that!

**Spiteful Break Van:** Ow, oh, oh!

**Ringo Starr:** Cried the van.

**Donald:** There's more coming should you misbehave.

**Ringo Starr:** The van behave better after that. Until one day, Donald had an accident.

**The Fat Controller:** I am disappointed, Donald. I didn't expect such, er, clumsiness from you. I had decided to send Douglas back and keep you.

**Donald:** I'm sorry, sir.

**Ringo Starr:** Said Donald.

**The Fat Controller:** I should think so, too. You have upset my arrangements. Now James will have to help you with the goods work, while you have your tender mended. James won't like that.

**Ringo Starr:** The Fat Controller was right. James grumbled dreadfully.

**James:** Help me up the hill, please! (Pants)

**Ringo Starr:** Panted James.

**James:** These trucks are playing tricks.

**Douglas:** We'll show them.

**Ringo Starr:** Said Douglas.

**Ringo Starr:** Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the trucks up the hill. But James was losing steam.

**James:** I can't do it, I can't do it!

**Douglas:** Leave it to me!

**Ringo Starr:** Shouted Douglas.

**Pippi:** Careful, Douglas!

**Tommy:** Slow down!

**Annika:** You'll smashed the break van!

**Pippi:** Too late! Jump!

(Pippi Longsocks jumps as Douglas smashes the break van to bits)

**Ringo Starr:** The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. The Fat Controller was on board.

**The Fat Controller:** I might have known it would be Douglas.

**Ringo Starr:** He said.

**Edward:** Douglas was grand, sir.

**Ringo Starr:** Said Edward.

**Edward:** James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard.

**The Fat Controller:** Two would have been enough.

**Ringo Starr:** Said the Fat Controller.

**The Fat Controller:** I want to be fair, Douglas, but...I don't know. I really don't know.

**Ringo Starr:** The Fat Controller was making up his mind about something, but that's another story.


	7. Pippi & Arthur

**Michael Angelis:** A brand new tank engine was racing across the Island of Sodor. He was very excited and he didn't want to be late.

**The Fat Controller:** Right on time.

**Michael Angelis:** Said the Fat Controller. Thomas and Percy looked at the big tank engine. He was very smart.

**The Fat Controller:** This is Arthur.

**Michael Angelis:** Said the Fat Controller.

**The Fat Controller:** He's here to shunt trucks and pull freight.

**Arthur:** Nice to meet you.

**Michael Angelis:** Arthur puffed politely.

**The Fat Controller:** And he's got a spotless record.

**Michael Angelis:** The Fat Controller added.

**Percy:** Hey, what's a spotless record?

**Michael Angelis:** Whispered Percy.

**Thomas:** It means he's never been naughty or made a mess.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied Thomas. The three engines were soon at work. Thomas and Percy were bumping trucks. They knew this was naughty but they were having fun.

**Thomas:** Join in, Arthur.

**Michael Angelis:** Said Thomas.

**Arthur:** No thank you.

**Michael Angelis:** Wheesed the new engine. He'd never been naughty before.

**Tom Clements:** Soon, Arthur was pushing and pulling all the coaches and trucks. He helped Percy put some mail trucks in different orders. Then, he went to the yard to pick some trucks to journey around the island. He need to pick which trucks then he was pulling. There's pipe trucks, some colour trucks or there some empty tucks.

**Arthur:** I think, I prefer, the colour trucks.

**Tom Clements:** So Arthur couple to the colour trucks and went away. But those colour trucks are meant to be some children trucks that all the strange children have put them into the shed this morning and Arthur have taken by mistake. Arthur puff all different places. He passes water mill. Then he climbed up Gordon's Hill. And lastly, puff around the Branch Line. At the station, all the strange children were doing some activity bouncing up. Then they saw Arthur cuffing thought the station pull all the Children Trucks.

**Arthur:** Hello there!

**Tom Clements:** Called Arthur. But all the strange children yell and mad.

**Pippi:** That's our trucks!

**Tommy:** Come back with ours!

**Annika:** Yeah!

**Tom Clements:** Arthur heared all the strange children were cross, so they continued puffing along. Then Gordon passed. And Oliver. When Arthur whistled all the engines, the engines didn't whistle back. Arthur chouldn't understand why they so mad. He was unhappy.

**Arthur:** I reckon those colour trucks was no good.

**Tom Clements:** Thoughted Arthur. So he puts all the Children Trucks back to the yard, and went to the next job. He's next work was collecting truck full of fruit to the market. As he watched the workman loaded up into a trucks, they started to sing.

**Trucks:** A root, toot, toot, we want to go, the fruit's going off cause you're too slow!

**Arthur:** How rude.

**Michael Angelis:** Huffed Arthur.

**Thomas:** I wounder what's wrong with Arthur?

**Tom Clements:** Wondered Thomas. Then, he heard a voice coming towards Thomas.

**Michael Angelis:** Arthur chuffed cheerfully through the countryside. Soon the trucks started singing again.

**Trucks:** Chat, chat, chat, you're tough enough, but you're so rusty, you can even puff!

**Arthur:** Could you be quite?

**Michael Angelis:** Whessed Arthur.

**Arthur:** I am doing some record to do.

**Michael Angelis:** The troublesome trucks were cross. If they couldn't sing, they will teach Arthur a lesson instead.

**Trucks:** We'll show him!

**Michael Angelis:** They giggled.

**Trucks:** You can't push us around!

**Michael Angelis:** Arthur struggled over bridges and he huffed and puffed through tunnels. He came over the top of a big hill.

**Trucks:** You can't catch us!

**Michael Angelis:** Laughed the trucks.

**Trucks:** Wheesh!

**Michael Angelis:** But there was trouble ahead. Duck had stopped at the crossing at the bottom of the hill. Arthur's driver applied the brakes, but it was too late.

(Arthur crashes into the back of Duck's train)

**Michael Angelis:** Squash fruit flew everywhere! Arthur was upset. His spotless record was ruined.

**Thomas:** Peep peep! What a mess!

**Michael Angelis:** Puffed Thomas. The Fat Controller was very annoyed.

**The Fat Controller:** What happened here?

**Arthur:** The trucks were singing. I told them to stop but they made me go too fast.

**The Fat Controller:** Arthur, it's um... fruitless for me to say more. But Thomas, you must clear up this mess.

**Michael Angelis:** Harvey arrived the breakdown crane. He could see there's a lot of work to be done. Everyone worked hard and Thomas took the loaded trucks away. That evening, Arthur was having his squashed fruit cleaned out of his funnel.

**Arthur:** And am very sorry I taken your trucks.

**Tom Clements:** Replied Arthur.

**Arthur:** And then mended again.

**Michael Angelis:** Finished Arthur.

**Arthur:** Just like friendships.


	8. Pippi & Duncan

**Michael Angelis:** The derailed coach was in a middle of Skarloey's train, so he had gone out to the top station with his front coaches. Duncan shunted the work's trains into the sidings and left the workmen to sort out the mess. Then he brought the passengers and rear coaches home. He sulked all the way.

**Duncan:** I get no rest, I get no rest.

**Michael Angelis:** He muttered. Duncan had made a journey very difficult. He was short of steam so his driver waited a while and hope of raising more. But Duncan wouldn't try.

**Pippi:** Come on, Duncan! You going to make us mad and the passengers!

**Michael Angelis:** Duncan was cross.

**Duncan:** You always think about the passengers and never about me!

**Michael Angelis:** It wasn't long before Duncan built up enough steam and set off again. But he was still very grumpy and cross.

**Duncan:** I'm overworked, and I won't stand it!

**Michael Angelis:** At last they reached the viaduct near the station.

**Tommy:** There it is, the station!

**Annika:** It won't be long now, till Miss give us a sticker and big colour cakes for all of us.

**Michael Angelis:** Then Duncan was very rude.

**Duncan:** Keep your old station. I'm staying here.

**Michael Angelis:** And he did too. Skarloey had to haul Duncan and his train all the way to the platform.

**The Fat Controller:** No passengers means no polish.

**Duncan:** No polish means no passengers.

**Michael Angelis:** Duncan muttered to himself. He still has a lot to learn, doesn't he?


	9. Pippi & George

**Skarloey:** With your grand wheels, Sir Handel.

**Michael Angelis:** Said Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** You're just the engine to tackle George.

**Sir Handel:** Who's George?

**Skarloey:** That steamroller over there.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Listen.

**Michael Angelis:** The steamroller was making rude remarks about the engines.

**George:** Railways are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads. Railways are no good. Turn them into roads. Pull them up, turn them into roads.

**Sir Handel:** And you, I suppose, are George? Yes, I've heard of you.

**George:** And I've heard of you. You swank around with your steamroller wheels, pretending you're as good as me.

**Sir Handel:** Actually...

**Michael Angelis:** Retorted Sir Handel.

**Sir Handel:** I'm better. Goodbye.

**Michael Angelis:** George chuffered on, fuming.

**Michael Angelis:** George took no notice. There was barely room to pass. Sir Handel was cross.

**Sir Handel:** Get out of my way, you great clumsy road hog.

**George:** Huh! I don't move for imitation steamrollers.

**Michael Angelis:** Huffed George. They lumbered along as the insults continue. Then there was trouble.

(George rams at the Pippi Longstocks)

**Tom Clements:** When strange children runs out of the carriage that where shocked.

**Pippi:** My tea cloths!

**Tommy:** My estimation kit!

**Annika:** My pots of colors paints!

**Sir Handel:** Aagh!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried Sir Handel.

**Sir Handel:** That was your fault.

**George:** No it wasn't, it was yours.

**Michael Angelis:** Everyone was arguing about who was to blame.

(They hear the ringing of the bike's bell)

**Policeman:** Hello, hello, hello.

**Michael Angelis:** Said a policeman ominously.

**Policeman:** And what's going on here?

**Michael Angelis:** This made everyone stop arguing. They set to work clearing up the mess instead. Next day, the workmen put up a fence between the road and the railway. Then they went away, taking George with him. Sir Handel thought he had made George go away.

**Michael Angelis:** Sir Handel never mention steamrollers now.


	10. Pippi & Spencer

**Michael Angelis:** When he arrived at the shed, the huge engine was humming quietly.

**Spencer:** (Humming)

**Spencer:** I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere.

**The Fat Controller:** Quiet! There will be a party for our guest at Maron Station.

**James:** That's far away over Gordon's Hill.

**Pippi:** A party for guest at Maron Station? Wow!

**Gordon:** You'll need to take on plenty of water.

**Michael Angelis:** Muttered Gordon.

**Spencer:** I had plenty of water.

**Michael Angelis:** Wheeshed Spencer and he raced away.

(Splat!)

**Tom Clements:** Spencer roared pass and the wind blew the cream from the bun at strange children again.

**Michael Angelis:** Spencer showed the Duke and Duchess many beautiful places. But he never stopped once to take on more water.

(Splat!)

**Gordon:** Don't forget the water!

**Spencer:** Who cares!

**Tom Clements:** Poor strange children! There where all now covered with more cream with all the cherry on top of their heads. Pippi, Tommy, and Annika are sad. They where now become a Creamy Pippi Longstocks with the cherry on the top of their heads and colour sauce around.

**Thomas:** He'll be in trouble soon.

**Michael Angelis:** Sighed Thomas. And Spencer was. He ran out of water on Gordon's Hill.

**Spencer:** Why didn't I listen?

**Michael Angelis:** Sighed Spencer.


	11. Pippi & The Search of Fergus

**Michael Angelis:** Thomas and Fergus the Traction Engine are friends. Fergus is the pride of the Cement Works. He knows all the rules and obeys them.

**Driver:** You're right.

**Michael Angelis:** Said his driver. Just then, the scrap diesels arrived.

**Arry:** Hello.

**Bert:** Are you happy to be here?

**Fergus:** No!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried Fergus. His driver was scared too.

**Driver:** Come on, Fergus, we're going to escape.

**Michael Angelis:** And for the first time, Fergus broke the rules.

**The Fat Controller:** Fergus, explain yourself.

**Fergus:** I ran away. It's scary here.

**Thomas:** Diesel told Fergus that he wanted him at the Smelters forever.

**Michael Angelis:** Said Thomas.

**Pippi:** Yes, sir. You see, explain, Tommy and Annika.

**Tommy:** Diesel wants to be a pride of Cement Works.

**Annika:** So he made a fake news to send him away.

**The Fat Controller:** Nonsense, Fergus, you are the pride of the Cement Works. I shall send Diesel to the Smelters and you can go back to the Cement Works tomorrow.

**Fergus:** Oh, thank you, sir!

**Michael Angelis:** Said Fergus happily.

(Next morning Fergus puffed around the bend as two narrators begins their last line for the last ever of Thomas Friends and Pippi Longstocks)

**Tom Clements:** Fergus knew he had a good friend with Thomas and all the strange children.

(Fergus blew his whistle)

**Michael Angelis:** And he was still the pride of the cement works.


	12. Pippi & The Bees

**Trevor:** It's the bees.

**Michael Angelis:** Laughed Trevor.

**Trevor:** They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends.

**Michael Angelis:** Just then, BoCo the diesel engine hummed in.

**BoCo:** Take care you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you.

**Michael Angelis:** James didn't like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away.

**BoCo:** Goodbye, Trevor.

**Michael Angelis:** Called BoCo and set off to see Duck at the next station.

**BoCo:** They nearly made my eyes pop out. Edward soon put a stop in their games.

**BoCo:** A good name.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied BoCo.

**BoCo:** Their terrors when the start buzzing around.

**Michael Angelis:** James bustled in.

**James:** What's that, Duck?

**Michael Angelis:** He snorted.

**James:** Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different.

**Duck:** His name is BoCo, and he didn't. We...

**James:** I wouldn't care.

**Michael Angelis:** Interrupted James.

**James:** If hundreds were swarming around. I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off.

**Duck:** Buzz, buzz, buzz.

**Michael Angelis:** Retorted Duck.

**Michael Angelis:** The passengers were excited and keened to get on board. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry.

**Porter:** Mind your backs!

**Michael Angelis:** He shouted. Then there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. The station cleared like magic. James heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were too cold to be cross. So they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive. But he didn't understand, nor did his driver.

**Pippi:** Duck down!

**Tommy:** Annika, keep get down so the bees won't sting you!

**Michael Angelis:** So the bees turned to James. His boiler was nice and warm.

**James:** Buzz off! Buzz off!

**Michael Angelis:** Hissed James. One bee burnt its foot.

**Bee:** Ooh! Aah! Phew! Phew!

**Michael Angelis:** The bee thought James had burnt him on purpose. So it stung James right back on the nose.

(Doink!)

**James:** Eeeeeeeeeeee!

**Michael Angelis:** Whistled James. He had had enough.

**Michael Angelis:** They didn't notice till too late that they had left all their coaches behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First they spun on the turntable to no avail. They tried washing them off but the bees clung harder to James' warm boiler. Then they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. But still the bees wouldn't go away.

**Driver:** It's no good, James.

**Michael Angelis:** Said his driver.

**Driver:** We'll just have to get back to the orchard and fetch another hive.

**Michael Angelis:** James' reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. The Vicar was waiting anxiously for James. When he arrived, the bees swarm straight into their new home.

**Driver:** Come on, James.

**Michael Angelis:** Said his driver.

**Driver:** What you need now is a good hosedown.

**Vicar:** Thank you for saving my bees.

**Michael Angelis:** He said.

**Vicar:** It's the pity it's not Christmas, then we can call you James the Red-Nosed Engine.

**Michael Angelis:** Everyone laughed even James. But instead, they decided to call James "The Bees Knees", which means they thought he was more useful than ever.


	13. Pippi Gets a Special Funnel for Sam

**Michael Angelis:** It was winter on the Island of Sodor. Peter Sam puffed nervously along the line. His funnel had never been the same since his accident with some trucks. Now the biting wind was trying to blow it away.

**Peter Sam:** My funnel feels wobbly.

**Michael Angelis:** He complained.

**Peter Sam:** I wish manager would hurry up with my new one. He says it would be something special.

**Engines:** You and your special funnel.

**Michael Angelis:** Laughed the other engines. The were fun to Peter Sam, but his special funnel had become quite a joke.

**Michael Angelis:** Soon, he approached the tunnel. It was short and curved so his driver could not see right through it. Peter Sam was heading for trouble.

**Michael Angelis:** Peter Sam came out of the tunnel a different looking engine. He no longer had his funnel.

**Pippi:** No funnel.

**Guard:** Here's what hit you, Peter Sam.

**Michael Angelis:** Called the guard and he produced a think cold icicle. They set off again. But without his funnel, the journey was very difficult. Then the fireman saw an old drain pipe lying beside the track.

**Fireman:** We'll use that instead of your funnel. At least it'll help control the smoke.

**Michael Angelis:** Peter Sam finished his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler. The other engines laughed and Sir Handel sang a song about.

**Sir Handel:** (Singing) Peter Sam said again and again, his new funnel will put ours to shame, went into a tunnel and lost his old funnel now his famous new funnel's a drain.

**Michael Angelis:** The teasing continue until at last the day came when his new funnel arrived. The Fat Controller proudly presented it.

**Pippi:** Sir? What sort of funnel is it?

**Peter Sam:** Oh dear.

**Michael Angelis:** Exclaimed Peter Sam.

**Peter Sam:** Someone squashed it.

**Michael Angelis:** The Fat Controller laughed.

**The Fat Controller:** Don't worry, Peter Sam, this funnel is something special indeed. You'll soon see.

**Michael Angelis:** Peter Sam's new funnel had special pipes which made puffing much easier.

**Peter Sam:** I feel stronger than ever before.

**Michael Angelis:** He hummed. Even Sir Handel was impressed.

**Sir Handel:** I can't understand it. Peter Sam just seems to stroll along the line. He makes work look so easy.

**Michael Angelis:** The engines don't laugh at Peter Sam's funnel now. They wished they had one like it.


	14. Pippi and the Story About Rheneas

**Michael Angelis:** Duncan would not stop grumbling. He grumbled that he wasn't polished enough. He grumbled that he was overworked. Most of all, he grumbled about the passengers.

**Tom Clements:** The engines and strange children were ready for Rheneas coming home. They are wearing a nice clothes and costumes. But Duncan thinks that their clothes were silly.

**Duncan:** You don't go wear these silly costumes.

**Pippi:** We just getting ready for Rheneas coming home, Duncan!

**Tommy:** That's right, Duncan. You been gumble about us for a days.

**Skarloey:** I'm ashamed of you, Duncan.

**Michael Angelis:** Said Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Thank goodness Rheneas was coming home soon. Perhaps he'll teach you some sense before it's too late.

**Duncan:** What is Rheneas to do with me?

**Skarloey:** Rheneas saved our railway.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Well.

**Michael Angelis:** Began Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** It was before you came here. Things were bad. Rheneas and I have to keep the trains running or our railway will have to close.

**Peter Sam:** How awful.

**Michael Angelis:** Murmured Peter Sam.

**Annika:** Oh, dear.

**Pippi:** Is hard was it, Annika?

**Skarloey:** I've tried hard.

**Michael Angelis:** Continued Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** But my old wheels ached. Rheneas understood.

**Rheneas:** It's my turn now.

**Skarloey:** He telled me. He was often short of steam but he always struggled to the station and then rested there.

**Rheneas:** I mustn't stop between stations.

**Michael Angelis:** He'd say.

**Rheneas:** The passengers wouldn't like it.

**Duncan:** Pshaw!

**Michael Angelis:** Huffed Duncan. He had stopped on the viaduct and hadn't cared at all.

**Tommy:** Don't get mean at us, Duncan.

**Skarloey:** Passengers.

**Michael Angelis:** Continued Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Get cross if you stopped on the wrong places. Rheneas stopped on the wrong place once and this is what happened.

**Michael Angelis:** One wet and windy afternoon and the rails were dammed, Rheneas was traveling home with a full train. They were even passengers and the guard's van. It wasn't a comfortable ride at all. Rheneas' wheels kept slipping and it was a steep climb. At last, his wheels gripped the rails again.

**Rheneas:** The worse was over.

**Michael Angelis:** He thought.

**Rheneas:** Now we're away.

**Michael Angelis:** But they weren't.

**Rheneas:** Aah, I've got cramp!

**Michael Angelis:** He groaned. And Rheneas stopped on the loneliness part of the line. His driver examine him carefully.

**Driver:** Your valve gear has jammed. We need to reach the next station. Do you think you still get us here?

**Rheneas:** I'll try.

**Michael Angelis:** Replied Rheneas. Rheneas did his best.

**Rheneas:** If I fail.

**Michael Angelis:** He thought to himself.

**Rheneas:** The passengers will be cross and the railway will close.

**Michael Angelis:** Everything blurred. He was really too tired to make the turn of his wheels, but he did, and another, and another, and another. Finally, tired but triumph, Rheneas reached the station.

**Rheneas:** I'm here at last!

**Michael Angelis:** He wheezed.

**Passengers:** Thank you for giving us home.

**Michael Angelis:** Said the passengers.

**Passengers:** We'll tell all our friends what a fine railway this is.

**Michael Angelis:** His driver was delighted.

**Driver:** You're a gallant little engine.

**Michael Angelis:** He said to Rheneas.

**Driver:** When you're rested we'll mend you, so you'll be ready for tomorrow.

**Skarloey:** And...

**Michael Angelis:** Smiled Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Rheneas was always ready for tomorrow.

**Annika:** That was great story about Rheneas, Skarloey.

**Pippi:** You bet.

**Duncan:** Thank you for telling us about him.

**Michael Angelis:** Whispered Duncan.

**Duncan:** I was wrong. Passengers are important after all.

**Michael Angelis:** The next day Rheneas came home. All the engines were there to greet him. Edward push his truck to the siding where he was lifted on to his rails. This was the signal for a chorus of whistles from engines large and small. Everyone was happy and Rheneas was the happiest of all.

**Rheneas:** You know.

**Michael Angelis:** He whispered to Skarloey.

**Rheneas:** This helps an engine feel that at last he has really come home.


	15. Pippi & Elizadeth

**Michael Angelis:** At last the doors opened and out chuffed a dirty grimy steam lorry.

**Pippi:** You are a very mean sentinel lorry.

**Elizabeth:** That would be vintage sentinel lorry.

**Michael Angelis:** Snapped Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth:** And I haven't much time to get your coupling rods.

**Michael Angelis:** The driver was concerned. Elizabeth was making awful grinding sounds.

**Former Driver:** She's not built for hills.

**Michael Angelis:** He said anxiously.

**Former Driver:** You're losing steam.

**Michael Angelis:** He called.

**Elizabeth:** Just catching my breath.

**Michael Angelis:** Elizabeth chuffed. And finally, she made it.

**Elizabeth:** And next time don't be so careless.

**Michael Angelis:** She scolded.


	16. Pippi & Bulgy

Michael Angelis: It was a special holiday on the Island of Sodor. Bertie the Bus was working harder than ever before. All the engines were busy too.

Tom Clements: All the steange children were loading some passengers onto their trucks for a next journey. Near then stood a big red bus with passenger seat on the top of the roof. But he didn't look friendly like Bertie as the bus gazed at all the passengers.

Bulgy: Stupid nonsense.

Michael Angelis: He grumbled.

Bulgy: I wouldn't have brought them if I've known. I did have a breakdown or something.

Bulgy: Bah! Enjoyment is all you engines lived for. One day railways will be ripped up.

Bulgy: Heh!

Michael Angelis: Growled the bus.

Bulgy: I know Bertie. He's too small in size to be in any use.

Tom Clements: All the steange children took no notice.

(Whistle Blows)

Pippi: What a meanie old bus!

Oliver: I call him Bulgy.

Michael Angelis: Chuckled Oliver and then he puffed happily away.

Oliver: Bulgy's friend had come.

Michael Angelis: He said.

Oliver: He's rude too. He's taking Bulgy's passengers home so as to leave Bulgy free to steal ours.

Oliver: Bulgy says he can get them to the big station before us.

Duck: Rubbish!

Michael Angelis: Replied Duck.

Duck: It's much farther by road.

Oliver: Yes.

Michael Angelis: Continued Oliver.

Oliver: But Bulgy says he knows a shortcut.

Tom Clements: That evening, all the engines and all the steange children were preparing for the homeward run.

Tommy: That's odd?

Annika: What it is, Pippi?

Pippi: Where are all the passengers go?

Tommy: Pippi, did you made all the passengers disappeared?

Annika: No.

Pippi: Then where are the passengers went too?

Oliver: Look!

Michael Angelis: Shrilled Oliver.

Oliver: Look at Bulgy. He's a mean scarlet deceiver.

Michael Angelis: Bulgy was wearing a large sign saying: Railway Bus.

Bulgy: Yaa boo snubs!

Michael Angelis: He jeered as he roared away.

Pippi: Bulgy was taking all the passenger!

Tommy: Come on, let's followed them and see what he's up too.

Duck: No!

Tom Clements: Called Duck.

Duck: Leave that to me. I'll see what he's up to.

Michael Angelis: Duck wanted to pay Bulgy out, but he wasn't sure how. Then in the distance, Duck saw a man waving a red flag. That meant danger. The line here crosses a narrow road and there was Bulgy wedged firmly under the bridge.

Duck: So this was his shortcut.

Michael Angelis: Chuckled Duck.

Bulgy's Passengers: He tricked us.

Michael Angelis: Shouted Bulgy's passengers.

Bulgy's Passengers: He said he was a Railway Bus, but he wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good.

Michael Angelis: Duck's crew examined the bridge.

Duck's Driver: It's risky, but we must help the passengers.

Duck: Passengers are urgent.

Michael Angelis: Agreed Duck. Duck slowly and carefully set off across the bridge. Bulgy wailed as he felt the bridge quiver.

Bulgy: Stop!

Michael Angelis: He shouted.

Bulgy: It might fall on me.

Duck: That would serve you right for telling lies.

Michael Angelis: Said Duck. But the bridge didn't collapse.

Michael Angelis: The bridge is now mended, but not unfortunately Bulgy and his ways. He never learned sense. He's a hen house and his lies can do no harm. The hens never listened to him anyway.


	17. An Elephant in the Tunnel

**Tom Clements:** After the bridge track were clean. The Fat Controller say...,

**The Fat Controller:** It's time for The Strange Children to go with Henry to clear the block out of the tunnel before Gordon comes with the band.

**Henry:** Pushing trucks. Pushing trucks.

**Michael Angelis:** Grumbled Henry. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workmen went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long.

(Elephant trumpeting)

**Workmen:** Help!

**Michael Angelis:** Shouted the workmen and they ran out.

(The Workmen race out of the tunnel)

**Workman:** We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved.

**Michael Angelis:** One said.

**Foreman:** Rubbish!

**Michael Angelis:** Said the foreman.

**Workman:** It's not rubbish. It's big and alive. We're not going in there again.

**Tom Clements:** Soon some Very Strange Children went into a tunnel to have a look.

**Pippi:** Can you see it?

**Tommy:** No, they wrong. There no such thing as block becomes alive.

**Annika:** They just made a silly made up.

**Pippi:** (Laughs)

**Tommy:** Look at Pippi, she's laughing. There are no spooky things and any monsters whey they go... ROAR!

(Elephant trumpeting)

**Tom Clements:** some Very Strange Children runs out of the tunnel.

**Henry:** Wheesh!

**Michael Angelis:** Said Henry unhappily. He had been shut in the tunnel for being afraid of the rain, but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside.

**Henry:** Peep! Peep! I don't want to go in.

**Driver:** Neither do I.

**Michael Angelis:** Said his driver.

**Driver:** But we must clear the line.

**Henry:** Oh, dear. Oh, dear.

**Michael Angelis:** Puffed Henry. (Henry goes into the tunnel) Then there was trouble. The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train backwards. Out of the tunnel came Henry, then the trucks and last of all, a large cross elephant!

(Elephant trumpeting)

**Foreman:** Well I never did!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried the foreman.

**Michael Angelis:** The workmen gave him some cake. (Elephant trumpeting) He drank three buckets of water and it was just about to drink another when Henry let off steam.

**Elephant:** OH!

**Michael Angelis:** Cried the elephant.

**Tom Clements:** Water went all over Henry and some Very Strange Children. Poor Henry and some Very Strange Children!

**Michael Angelis:** The elephant and his keeper was so reunited. But Henry was most upset.

**Henry:** An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me!

**Thomas:** Never mind, Henry.

**Michael Angelis:** Murmured Thomas.

**Thomas:** I think you are brave today, and really reliable too.

THE END


End file.
